What Do You Call This Feeling?
by Fujiko
Summary: Trunks and Pan haven't seen each other for years. Both arrived at a Z Gang reunion earlier than expected and found themselves alone together when a storm causes a power outage. Is romance in the air?


**What Do You Call This Feeling?**

**Author: Fujiko**

**Chapter: 1**

Authors Note: Hello everyone! It's been a while, ne? Anyway, this is my newest story and I promise to update it more frequently then my others. Okay? Lol! **Please check out my profile for a link to my Dragonball Romance Fanfiction site and submit your fanfiction! **I'll love you forever if you do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. I also don't own the characters but I do own this plot so please don't re-create it. Thanks!

Well I hope you enjoy and please read and review!

* * *

It was two thirty in the morning when Pan finally arrived at the cabin after driving up a mountain on a very curvy road. Her mother had called her earlier that week to tell her that there was a reunion planned and that she was expected to be there. 'I'm twenty one years old and she didn't even ask; she demanded. I guess that's my mother for you.' Pan thought as she turned off her car and opened the envelope containing the key to the cabin that she had received in the mail.

Pan had arrived the night before everyone was due because she had a much longer drive and she wasn't sure how long it would take her to get there. As she stepped out into the cold night air, she looked up towards the sky. 'It looks like it's going to storm. I'd better hurry up and get inside.'

When she opened the door, she could see light coming from one of the rooms in the long hallway before her. "Hello?" She called, a little nervous to see who else was in the cabin. 'I should be the only person here.' She thought as she sat her bags down by the front door and proceeded to walk down the hall towards the room that the light was coming from.

As she looked into the room, her heart stopped. There was Trunks, whom she hadn't seen since she was sixteen years old, laying in bed with his back to her. "Trunks?" She called quietly, not sure if he was sleeping or not. At the sound of a voice, he abruptly jumped, sat up and turned around in one swift motion.

Trunks sat and looked at her for a moment. 'She knew my name and she had to have had a key to get in, so she must have been invited to the reunion.' he thought. Then it dawned on him who the woman who stood in the doorway was. "Pan?" He asked, his heart still pounding from having been startled.

"Yeah, it's me." She was speaking very softly and shyly; it had been a long time since they had talked and Pan felt a bit self-conscious seeing him again. "How have you been, Trunks?" She couldn't blame him for not recognizing her. She had grown up a lot since the last time he'd seen her. She no longer wore the tom-boyish clothes she once loved so much. She had traded them in for feminine business suits complete with knee length skirts and stilettos.

"I've been doing pretty good. The office always keeps me busy... Pan, you look-" Trunks' sentence was abruptly cut off at the sound of a loud crash followed by the lights cutting off. Trunks stood up off the bed and started feeling his way to the door. "Pan, are you alright?" He asked, still making his way to where Pan stood.

"Yes, I'm okay... Trunks, what was that?" Pan asked, slightly frightened.

"I don't know, but I bet it had something to do with the storm." Trunks reached the doorway and touched Pan's arm, causing her to jump. "It's okay, it's just me. I'm going to look outside and see If I can see anything."

"Okay. I'm coming with you." She said, determined. They left the doorway and carefully made their way down the hall to the front door. They had almost reached it when Trunks tripped over something and fell on his face making a loud 'thump' as he hit the ground.

"Ow. That hurt. What did I just trip over?" Trunks stood up and rubbed the sore spot on his head as Pan started laughing.

"Sorry Trunks. I think you tripped over my bags." Pan stopped laughing as Trunks grumbled something inaudible and opened the front door to look outside. The wind was blowing furiously, the sky was dark and cloudy, rain and hail were pouring from the sky and a very large tree was laying on a fallen power line a little ways down the street.

"I think I found our problem. Look." Trunks pointed and Pan obeyed, poking her head out the door and looking to where Trunks was pointing.

"That's not good." She said, pulling her head back inside and shutting the door.

"Come with me. We can sit in the living room and I'll start a fire so we can keep warm." Trunks walked down the hall and through a door with Pan following close behind. "Make yourself comfortable." He smiled, then turned to the fireplace and created a small ki ball on the tip of his finger, lighting the logs in the fireplace. He then sat beside Pan, whom had made herself comfortable sitting on some pillows in the floor, right in front of the fireplace.

They both sat there and gazed at the crackling fire, letting the heat that was emitting from it warm them. The cabin had gotten chilly since the power had gone off, which neither of them noticed until they were sitting in front of the warm fire. "So..." Trunks was the first to speak, breaking the silence they had been sitting in for several minutes.

"Trunks, If I ask you a question, will you be completely honest with me?" Pan suddenly asked, looking from the fire to Trunks.

"Sure." Trunks answered, curious as to what she was going to ask him.

"Why do you think that we lost touch? I mean, we had gotten what I considered to be close friends when we were in space together. So why do you think that we grew apart?" Pan asked, stretching her arms up and then crossing them behind her head and leaning back so that she was propped up against the couch.

"I don't know..." Trunks quietly replied, frowning slightly. He then leaned forwards and put his hands right in front of the fire to warm them up. "I guess... it was probably my fault because all I do is work all the time. I haven't really made time for anything else in years... So, I'm sorry." After finishing his sentence, Trunks turned his head to look at Pan and found himself gazing into her dark chocolate eyes.

"It's okay..." Pan spoke, slowly moving her face closer and closer to Trunks'. When her face was about an inch away, Pan realized what she was about to do and stopped. Just when she was about to pull her head away, Trunks moved in and kissed her. Pan was shocked at first, but the emotions she felt flutter up inside her clouded her head and soon she was lost in the moment. When they broke the kiss, both Pan and Trunks blushed, pulling away and turning their heads in the opposite directions.

"Sorry." Trunks muttered, standing up. "I'm think I'm going to go to bed now." He said quickly, heading out of the room at a quick pace. When he got to the door he paused for a second and looked back to see Pan still sitting in the floor with her hand on her lips, looking dazed. He smiled and then walked to his room and sat down on his bed. 'This is going to be one interesting reunion.' He thought, smiling as he lay down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "What Do You Call This Feeling?" Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

-Fujiko


End file.
